A polycarbonate resin has excellent heat resistance and transparency and is increasingly used in various fields such as an exterior material for electric/electronic goods, auto parts, and the like. The polycarbonate resin can be mixed with a styrene-containing copolymer to improve impact strength and processability.
In particular, a rubber-modified vinyl-based graft copolymer has good processability and excellent impact strength and appearance and thus, is widely used for electric/electronic goods as a mixture with the polycarbonate resin.
In addition, in order to increase the chemical resistance of the mixed resin of the polycarbonate resin and the rubber-modified vinyl-based graft copolymer, the mixed resin can be blended with another resin having chemical resistance, for example, polyethylene terephthalate.
However, the resin composition has drawbacks of deteriorated heat resistance, excess moisture due to active hydrolysis, and a limited use at a high temperature.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Nos. 10-2007-0071446, 10-2009-0026359, and 10-2010-0022376 disclose a method of improving chemical resistance by blending the mixed resin with other resins having chemical resistance. However, this method only slightly improves chemical resistance and also deteriorates impact strength.
In addition, an additive such as a mineral fiber and the like may be added to the mixed resin of the polycarbonate resin and the rubber-modified vinyl-based graft copolymer to provide dimensional stability. A conventional additive, however, typically will not provide dimensional stability.